


John meets Fawnlock

by Katiehaigh76



Category: Sherlock (TV), fawnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fawnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehaigh76/pseuds/Katiehaigh76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawnlock takes to the empt abandoned house in the forest to shelter from the horrid weather that's when a strange creature comes to the house, a human named John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John meets Fawnlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fawnlock fic so bare with me! I Have recently fallen in love with these two and just had to write something!

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and a storm was brewing so Fawnlock headed into the old house that been unlived in for years. Infact he had never seen anyone in there so he assumed it was safe. He always went in there when the rain came and he was far from his den. Either that or he simply just wanted to be alone and get away from the other animals and his brother. Having fallen asleep on the comfy thing ( Bed ) his nose twitched at a strange smell that entered his nose, it was definitely something new. He blinked his eyes open being the curious fawn he was but wasn't expecting what he saw, it was a human they were bad very bad in fact his brother had told him. He instantly bolted and scrambled to get off the bed and away but being the clumsy panicked fool he was he ran into a wall which rendered him unconscious. 

The house was actually owned by John Watson's Grandma who sadly passed away, the house was left to him in the will. He had man days of his childhood here, that was until his grandma got too old to live so far away from civilization that she had to move back to the city where she herself could be cared for. John had wondered into the old house looking round and remembering all the memories he had here when he came across a creature in his old bedroom, he had expected there to of possibly been a couple of creatures come and go but certainly not this. He tried his best to stay quiet as to startle the creature but it was no use as it bolted and he moved out of the way but the clumsy thing knocked itself out. He immediately rushed to it's side and rolled it over checking It was alive - yes - checking it was breathing okay - yes- checking for injuries - slight cut to the head ( from antlers? ). What on earth was this creature? He could figure that out later firstly he had to help it pulling out his first aid kit he began fixing up the cut not wanting it to get infected or worse. That was when the strange creature began to stir waking up, no surprise really. 

Fawnlock groaned at the throbbing he felt in his head and rubbed it, that was when he felt that there was no blood and in fact it had something on it, it was fixed. He opened his eyes and instantly panicked again upon seeing the human and backed away not wanting to be hurt. " Hey there.... Calm down there I wont hurt you " John smiled kindly to the creature as it woke up and obviously backed away from him.

The human spoke? Well he didn't really expect that then again he didn't really know what to expect having never seen one let alone hear it talk. " What are you doing?" He asked.

John seemed just as surprised when he heard the creature talk, it certainly was an intelligent thing. " I was fixing up your head, you hit it against the wall I was just helping " He replied to him still with his kind smile. " This is.... Well this is my home that you're in " He chuckled lightly. 

Home? But nobody had lived here for years, this was Fawnlocks place. He touched his head again upon hearing he was the one to help him, it felt very weird. " Nobody lived here in long time " He replied to him. 

" Yeah well I used to as a little boy but I had to move away as my grandma got too old to be here, but I'm back now. " John replied to him. " How's the head?" He asked.

The fawn looked up but remembered he couldn’t see it and nodded " Hurts " He replied to him. If this human was going to do what he said by living here then did that mean Fawnlock wasn't going to be able to come anymore. 

" Yeah well I guess it would, you bashed it pretty badly " He nodded to him before finally asking " So what's your name? What animal are you, I've never seen one like this before " He smiled to him as he couldn't help his eyes but look to this wonderful creature. 

" Fawnlock..." He answered him quite cautiously he felt a bit like he was on display the way that the man was looking to him. 

" Fawnlock? So you're a fawn? Those creatures are actually real? My grandma told me about those so many times but we never really believed her, said she was crazy " John chuckled lightly. " She told me many stories, the most wonderful tales.... I guess they were true " He smiled at the thought of the old woman telling young John all those fabulous tales. " I'm John by the way, John Watson" He said just remembering to introduce himself. 

Fawnlock nodded quite slowly " I guess.... Humans don't come this far into the forest. I've never seen one before " He replied as he stumbled to his feet. " I should go" He said to the man. 

" Yes yes of course, you must have your family to get back to or whatever it is you do " John replied standing up to. 

" Something like that " He nodded to him before walking out of the room looking back at the man " Thanks for erm... this " He said pointing to his head before disappearing back into the forest. 

" You're welcome Fawnlock " John smiled to him waving to him before sitting on one of the chairs thinking about what had just had happened. Fawns were real!


End file.
